A New Beginning
by Ziky825
Summary: In a fit of sorrow Isabella Swan flees her town to get away from her best friend who she happens to be in love with. She comes back and gets surprised by a sun. All Human! Not BXE. It is BXJ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Edward was the best friend and Jacob was the man to be? I'm no fan of Jacob but I'm slowly coming to be a wolf girl. Those werewolves are just so damn sexy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**BPOV**

I looked down at my hands. They were wrapped around my best friend. Edward Masen. We were watching the waves crashing at First Beach. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest. To anyone else it would look like a couple but we know we aren't like that.

"You have to go soon," I said softly.

"Yeah, Tanya wouldn't like the fact that we're sitting like this," He smiled a crooked grin.

"Who cares about Tanya," I snorted. Then I realized what I had said and covered my mouth with my free hand.

"I do. We have this conversation every damn day! I'm tired of it!" He shouted standing up.

"I'm sorry if I don't like ice queen!" I yelled back

"I don't know where you're getting this from because Tanya is the sweetest person I have ever met. At least she doesn't judge you." He glared.

"She doesn't do it in front of you, you idiot!" My voice going higher with every other word.

"Why can't you see that I'm in love with her? No one is going to stand in my way. Not even my best friend."

"Fine! Go back to Tanya and forget about our friendship. You need her more than me. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I'm sorry about our friendship ending here. This is for the best." I said as coolly as possible. Inside my heart was shattering. He's my best friend. Always has been. Now he's going.

"Bells, you know we can still be friends." He groaned.

"I don't want to be friends anymore." I shook my head as I said these words.

"Bells…"

"Leave. Now. You need to go." I swiftly cut him off. He sighed and walked towards his silver Volvo.

"Love you Bella! Always know that! Mom would still want you around the house!"

"Mom couldn't keep me away even if she tried." I laughed. His mom Elizabeth Masen is the sweetest person I have ever met. I call her mom after my own. Mine is still alive but it's like my dad and I take care of her rather her to us. His mom is more…motherly.

"Bye Bells!"

"Bye Eddie." I snickered back. He groaned.

"I hate that name,"

"Well Tanya loves it!" I shouted back. Damn it! There goes my mouth again. I looked back at him in panic but he just smiled.

"You're damn right she does! She says my full name is too hard to get out when we're having…"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" I shrieked covering my ears and for dramatic effect I said lalalalala. I heard him chuckle and start his car. By the time I looked up he was gone. I decided I had to get out of Forks as soon as possible. I was in love with my best friend and I couldn't take it anymore! It killed me to see the wedding invitation. I stood up and brushed off the sand. My cell phone rang and by the sound of 'good girls go bad' it was Emmett. Emmett is the brother I never had. He is the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are also my other parents. I decided not to pick up my phone and turned it off. I walked towards my rusty old pick up truck and started it up. I peeled out of the parking lot and started towards home. I pulled up and both cars were home. I would tell them now. I trudged up the steps but tripped and fell through the door.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"Bells?" My mother, Renee, called.

"Yes?" I stood up and brushed off my pants and closed the door.

"Bella!" Mom squealed and hugged me.

"Hey Bella." My father, Charlie, who so happens to be chief of police, said.

"Hey I need to talk to you." I decided to just dive right in.

"Can we talk?"

"Well Bells if that's what you want." My dad said. My mom was crying quietly into his side.

"But Bella!" She pleaded.

"No. I'm leaving." I said firmly.

"You'll be here in time for the wedding right?"

"I'll try." I said reluctantly.

"Oh my baby!" She sobbed into his shirt once more.

"Go get packed sweetheart." My dad said. My mother's wails got louder with each word.

"Alright." I hurried up the stairs only to get caught on the top stairs and tumbled forward. I blushed in embarrassment. I got up and went to my room. I took out a suitcase from the top of my closet and laid it on my bed. I went through all my drawers. I would only be gone for a month. If I was going to the wedding that is. I decided to give my mom a break and after I was done packing, I went to the sewing room. I looked through the supplies until I found a measure thingy. I wrapped it around all the places and jotted it down on paper. I went back to my room and went looking under the bed. I pulled out a sock and found around eight hundred dollars in it. I saved this up since I was six. I put the dollars in my wallet and the change into my coin pouch. I dragged my suitcase down the stairs.

"Bella, here's some money." My dad said.

"It's fine. I got my own."

"Non sense. At least let us pay a little bit." My mother said. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. I took the money with a sigh. Now I had nine hundred.

"Mom you can pick out my dress for the wedding. I put the measurements on the table in the sewing room."

"My baby I love you!" She cried and lunged at me. She hugged me fiercely.

"I have to go say bye to my friends." I looked down.

"Alright honey. Call us to tell us you're okay."

"Okay."

"You still have the pepper spray?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, dad." I blushed looking down. After that I put my bags in the passenger side of my truck and started the engine. I decide to see the Cullen's first. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the turn to their long ass driveway. I drove up stopping. I jumped out and ran to the door. It was mid day but I had to hurry. I rang the door bell. I saw a figure come into view and Carlisle opened the door up with a concerned look on his face. Carlisle was a doctor. You would think he would look old because he has an eighteen year old son but no. He has blond hair and shimmering blue eyes.

"I would thin you would be at work." I breathed.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing her?" He chuckled as he ushered me in.

"I'll tell you all together."

"Well you're lucky 'because Emmett just got home. He was worried about you." I nodded.

"Please take a seat." I sat down.

"Mom where's the marshmallows?" I heard a muffled voice yell.

"Emmett come out in the living room. Bella is here." Esme said gently as she walked in and sat down next to me. She put an arm around me.

"BELLY?!" Emmett yelled as he charged into the living room. He looked at me before calming down and sitting in front of me on the floor.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"I'm leaving." I whispered.

"Bells, is this about the wedding? If it is I'll kill him." He hissed menacingly.

"No. I need to leave. I'm in pain." I smiled as I held his hand over my heart. His face turned from mad to sad.

"Bella. Don't leave." He said sadly.

"I have to Em."

"Fine." He grumbled and pouted. I kissed his cheek and hugged him. I did the same for Carlisle and Esme.

"I'll be back for the wedding." I said and walked out. I ran to my truck and started it again. I made my way to the Masen's. I wiped the tears from my eyes and parked on the curb. Right behind Tanya's pink mustang. I walked out and my stomach clenched in knots. I attentively knocked on the door. The door opened and Tanya stood there. She looked at me with widened eyes before smirking.

"I need to speak to you all." I said quietly.

"Edward! Bella's here!" She called. I heard a thump and cursing. Then Edward stood there. He wrapped his arm around Tanya's waist. I smiled.

"Yes Bella?" He asked eagerly.

"Is your parents here?"

"Yeah why?" His voice laced with confusion.

"I need to tell you all something."

"Sure come in."

"I won't be long. Ten minutes." I stepped in.

"In the kitchen Bella dear!" Liz called.

"Coming mom." I giggled back. I walked to the kitchen to find Edward Senior and Liz sitting with a smile on their faces. I heard Edward and Tanya walk in behind me. I looked down. I lost my nerve.

"Bella? What has upset you?" I heard worry in Liz's voice.

"I'm leaving Forks." I quietly still looking down.

"I just wanted to say bye."

"Renee didn't say you guys were moving." Liz said.

"We aren't. I am." I said finally looking up. Liz's mouth opened in shock.

"Why?" Edward stuttered.

"Just need to get away." I shrugged.

"You'll make it to the wedding won't you?" Tanya asked. I nodded. It hurt too much to speak around the lump in my throat.

"I'll be back there."

"Edward's maid of honor can't miss it can she?" I joked but my heart throbbed.

"I have to go." I said quickly.

"Bye Edward. Bye Tanya." I briefly gave them hugs and rushed out of the house jumped into my truck and drove away. My sobs tearing through my throat. This was the start of a new beginning.

**A/N: So how do you like it? I like it. It's my first Bella/Jacob fan fiction. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**BPOV**

**I sobbed the whole time to **Seattle. I stopped at a hotel when I got to the city limits. I brought my suit case into my room. I called my dad and told him where I was. I dropped to the bed and cried. For the next week I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. Eventually I ran out of tears. I sort of had a meltdown. I need to do something. Just sitting here isn't working. I sat up and walked to the bathroom. I washed up. My phone signaled a text. My mom had sent it.

_**Bells your father and I have paid for a months stay at your hotel. Have fun shopping and we love you!- Mom**_

_**Thanks mom. I love you too!- B**_ I texted back. I looked in the mirror. I grabbed my wallet shoved it in my pocket. When I was presentable I ran out of the hotel. I decided to walk for my failed attempts to start my truck. I stopped at a shop and walked in. It wasn't a particular store I would go to but I was curious. I peered around when a walking pile of clothes ran straight into me.

"Oof!" A voice squeaked. I fumbled back and lost my balance and landed on my butt. I stood up and saw a pixie size girl with a mountain of clothes surrounding her.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and helped her up.

"Quite alright. Mary Alice Brandon! You can call me Alice!" She said with excitement.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I said quietly.

"Where's your shopping buddies?" She said looking over my shoulders.

"I don't have any."

"What?" She gasped.

"I don't live here." I said nervously.

"Where do you live?"

"Forks."

"My Uncle lives there!" She squealed.

"Who?"

"Carlisle Cullen and his wife."

"I know them. Your Emmett's cousin."

"I don't really know them. I've only met them once or twice." She said sadly.

"They're like a second family to me."

"Come meet Rosalie!" She said and dragged me towards the dressing rooms. A tall blond with ocean blue eyes came out in a red wrap dress. She looked stunning. I was insanely intimidated by her. She had that look to her that told you to not mess with her.

"Who's this?" She asked warily.

"This is Bella Swan! She's our new friend!" Alice said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose." She smiled. I could tell she was apprehensive.

"I'm Bella." I smiled timidly.

"We can hang out right?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Sure. It would be good to have some girlfriends. I'm always surrounded by boys."

"How long are you staying here?" Rose asked.

"June 25th." I whispered.

"Let's go to out apartment and talk." Alice said and grabbed our hands.

"I have to pay for the dress Ali!" Rose hissed. We waited till Rose was done before Alice continued to drag me to her apartment. Soon enough we were in her living room eating chocolate covered strawberries.

"Tell us." I hesitated. I finally knew that I could confide in them even if they were total strangers. I should be afraid but I'm… happy. They seem to be nice people. And they're my friend's right? I took a deep breath.

"My best friend's name is Edward Masen. I have been in love with him since we were freshman. During senior year Tanya Denali came and captured his attention. They fell in love and my heart broke. They are getting married next month and I left. I came here in hopes of getting over him. He's my best friend so I'm his maid of honor. It's not a wedding if the groom's maid of honor isn't there right?" Tears fell from my eyes.

"I never loved anyone before. I knew when Tanya came into the picture he was a goner. She's beautiful with strawberry blond hair. Blue eyes. Skinny features. Edward is so sweet. He's old fashion though and that's what makes me love him most. He has hair the color of a penny. You can't tame his hair with anything. But that's what makes him, him.

"I've known him forever. When I saw the wedding invitation. I just about lost it. We did things that couples did. I knew we wouldn't be able to do those things anymore because Tanya would assume the worst. He doesn't know of my love. I'm getting rid of it before he knows. I'll find someone who will love me and I won't have to think that he doesn't love me. I left him looking broken when I told him I was leaving. That's my story." I said softly.

"Bella, don't worry. When you get back to Forks, we'll come with you. We'll just have shopping trips galore to here and all over. My father could hook us up." Rose said with a smile.

"You guys just met me and you'd be willing to move for me?"

"Of course! We think of you as our sister. It feels weird but comfortable. But I like being friends with you." Alice said.

"Can we come to the wedding too?" Rose piped up.

"I'll ask!" I said. My sudden sadness disappearing momentarily. I called my mom.

"Mom?"

"Hey sweetheart!"

"Can I bring two guests to the wedding?" My mom was helping plan the wedding.

"Call Liz baby."

"Kay mom bye." I hurried and dialed Liz.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" I laughed. Alice and Rose looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella dear!" Liz gasped. I heard yelling in the background.

"No Edward. If she wanted to talk to you she would have called you." Liz said smugly. I giggled. She was so funny.

"Now dear how are you?"

"Fine. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Can I bring two of my close friends that no one knows about to the wedding?" I said quickly.

"Of course! That's wonderful that you have some girlfriends! Bring them! Make sure they look presentable. Your mother told me that you could pick out your own dress."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"She wants you to pick out your own dress." She said slowly.

"Okay!" We exchanged a few more words then we hung up. I looked over at the girls.

"You can come!" I screamed. They squealed and we started to jump up and down. I have never felt like this before. For once I didn't feel pain.

The next few weeks flew by quickly. We know each other very well. I told them all about my life. And in turn they told me there stories. Now I know that Alice's boyfriend is Rose's brother. The Hale's own a jewelry store so they are very rich. They not only own one but millions around the world. Alice is living with Rose because Alice's parents died. While Jasper is out of country Alice is trying to have fun with Rose. Rose made me live over there until the wedding when we would go to the wedding and look for a space to build a house close to La Push. We wanted to live close to the beach and so we would be living five minutes away. Rose's father had everything planned out. I would be meeting him a few days after the wedding.

We had picked out our dresses and now we are having a getting ready morning. We are getting everything done. Manicure, check. Pedicure, check. Hair, check. Dress, check. Make up, check. Nerves, no answer. I'm frightened to see him. It kills me that he still has this power over me. Knowing Rose and Alice made me realize that maybe it wasn't love after all. Maybe I thought that I loved him. I was a small town girl and I knew that there was nothing for me. We are now heading to the wedding.

Rosalie was wearing her signature color. Red. The red wrap dress she bought is the dress she's wearing to the wedding. Alice is wearing her signature color. Yellow. It's the same as Rose's just in red in fact all of our dresses were the same except that we had different colors. Mine was blue. Rose had a red convertible. She wanted to arrive in style. So now we are almost to the wedding. They were having it outside in the park. I felt queasy when we arrived. Rose pulled up and we all got out. They got out gracefully and well I looked like a duck in front of them. Liz was running around everywhere with my mom. We walked towards them. My heart was thumping. They hooked their arms around mine. I was in the middle. Our heels clicking. My mother spotted us. She looked confused and a smile lit up her face. She rushed over to us.

"Bella! Who are your friends? I missed you!" She rambled and hugged us.

"I'm Renee. Bella's mother." She gushed.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Alice."

"We can talk about this later, I see the groom." I swallowed through the thick lump as I saw Edward making his way over. He had an expression of confusion. I smiled at him. He got over and took in my appearance. A crooked grin spread over his face.

"Is that you Bella?"

"No it's the Easter bunny." Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Be nice." I scolded her.

"Edward, yes it's me."

"It is so good to see you Bells!" He exclaimed and pulled me for a hug. He was going to ruffle my hair but I felt a small hand wrap around my bicep.

"You wouldn't do a stupid thing like that now would you Edward." Alice flashed him a look of death.

"Your friends are very interesting."

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon! Call me Alice though." Alice said and stuck out her hand. He took it and smiled.

"Rosalie." Rose said and flipped her hair. He stuck out his hand and she sniffed with disgust.

"Um, come meet Liz. My second mother." I said and motioned them forward with me.

"Bella! And Bella's friends." She said with a smile. She hugged me.

"Oh so nice to meet you, I'm Liz. The groom's mother."

"Nice to meet you I'm Rosalie but call me Rose." Rose said with a genuine smile. I looked over to see Edward looking at Rose with a look of pure disbelief. I laughed for a moment. Alice introduced herself the same way. Liz informed us that the wedding was starting. We took our seats and waited. The music started and the brides' maids were walking with men. The music changed and we stood up for the bride. A snowy princess came down. She was utterly beautiful and I could see why Edward would want to marry her. My gaze landed on Edward and he was smiling at Tanya. Now that if you look at it they do look good together. I would just find someone who could love me and I could love them. The wedding finished in about ten minutes. They ran down the aisle hand in hand laughing. I smiled sadly at Rose and Alice.

"So what are we doing?" I giggled as we held hands to walk back to the car.

"Hmm. Ice cream and potato chips?" Alice giggled.

"Ew! NO way!"

"Then what are we going to eat?" I asked.

"You're coming home with me to eat Belly." I heard a deep voice say. I turned around and Rose dropped her hold on me.

"Whoa." She whispered. I looked over and Emmett stood smiling goofily.

"Emmy bear!" I shrieked. I ran to his open arms and we embraced.

"Bells, don't leave me again."

"Well me and my best friends are moving over here next to La Push."

"Who's your friends?"

"Rosalie and Alice," I said and pointed them out. His jaw dropped at Rose.

"Hi I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rosie." She said as she strutted forward.

"Emmett Cullen nice to meet you." He stammered out. She whispered in his ear and he pulled out his phone. She giggled quietly and I turned to Alice.

"Think they make a couple?" She nodded her head furiously and I thought it would fall off.

"I'm hungry for ice dream and potato chips let's go!" Alice whined with her puppy dog pout.

"You're coming with us to the reception silly girls."

"No way can I ride in that!" I said as I looked at Emmett's jeep. I yelped when a hand came in contact with my butt.

"Oh come on. It's not like I haven't seen you naked." It was true he's seen me naked plenty of times. I got into the back with Alice. Rose flashed me a scathing look before climbing up. After we got situated he sped off to someplace that I didn't know. We pulled up to a place decorated in streamers and a whole bunch of shit. Alice grabbed my hand and we walked in. I sat in the chair and was very uncomfortable. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. They were the green eyes that I had hoped that would look at me the same way they do at Tanya. I glanced over and my gaze locked with Edward's. He stood up and kissed Tanya on her cheek. He looked worried as he approached. I don't know why. Rose was paying attention to Emmett so he's good. Wait! Alice! She would bite his head off if she had to. I flashed a warning flash at Alice who smiled angelically.

"Edward." I breathed and smiled as I stood up.

"Bells I've missed you!" He said and held out his hand.

"What?"

"Dance with me Bella." He grinned.

"She can't." I looked over at Rose who was glaring at Edward with pure hatred.

"Please Belly?" He asked with a pout.

"Only Alice can get to me with a pout." I laughed.

"So you miss the wedding plans. You leave for a month. Just to find replacement friends?" He demanded.

"What? No!" I stammered. How could he think that?

"I see how you are. You did this sap story so we could feel bad for you. Now look. You have new friends. I hope you enjoy them." He said as he glared at me.

"You leave Bella alone! Why should you care about her when you have Tanya?" Rose snarled.

"You leave Tanya out of this!"

"Shut up! Leave Bella alone! You're lucky she came to your wedding after all! You should be happy that she has girlfriends instead of just immature boys!" Rose hissed back. Just then ice queen made her way over.

"Is there a problem?" She asked sweetly. Rosalie made the gagging motion.

"No, go back to your seat love, I was just talking to Bella and her friends."

"Sisters." Alice interjected.

"Sisters?" He asked and completely put his attention on that.

"Yeah, they're my sisters. We are going to live together here."

"So you're staying here?" He asked.

"Yes with them. If they aren't here well I'm not."

"They are going to be here?" He asked acidly.

"What do you expect? Me to just have you and Emmett as my friends? I want some girlfriends and now I have got them! You're going to be with your wife and I'm going to be with my sisters. Things change after being married!" I said and grabbed Rose and Alice. Emmett followed.

"I need you to bring us to her car." I told him. Tears were falling down my face and sobs threatened to sound. I needed out of here. Now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of reviews. I'm happy that you put me on your favorite story list and your story alert! So please review. I would immensely be pleased at the reviews. Just to say I'm making weather in Forks like it is in Illinois during the summer. I just can't work with those freezing temps.**

**Disclaimer: Who owns this story? Stephanie Meyer. Am I her? No.**

**BPOV**

I smelt the salt water I longed to smell for a year now. The wind gave me goose bumps. I was sitting on the sand, just running my hands through it. I looked to the distance. It has been a year or so since I've left Forks after the wedding. Rosalie Hale's father made us a mini mansion. They were coming in tomorrow. They were stocking up in wardrobe for me as well as themselves. I never regret saying those words to my not so lover anymore. Alice and Rose thought it would be in my best interest if we stayed away for a little while. In that time frame I got over Edward. We are just forever friends. I dated. They were jerks. What do you expect? I never thought I would be able to come back but I did. Later I would go explore Forks and say hi to the families. I didn't even get to see my dad! I left before anything else could happen. That I do regret. Suddenly my view was obscured by a huge man in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I said angrily as I shoved my sun glasses on top of my head and glared at the man.

"Yes you can." He said with a smile.

"Well what do you want?" He bent down.

"You." He whispered in my ear. It made me shiver. I looked up. Two could play at this game. I stood up. Dude this guy was tall. He looks like he was a native with the tan skin and brown eyes that were almost black.

"What would you do to get me?" I whispered back seductively while twirling a piece of hair. Instead of answering me he grabbed my face in his hands gently. He lowered his lips carefully on to mine. The kiss was sweet and mild. Harmless. It had sparks. I could literally see fireworks under my eyelids. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his short black hair. His strong arms wrapped around my waist. We pulled back to breathe.

"Wow." We whispered in unison.

"Jacob Black." I laughed as he broke the silence.

"Bella Swan." I said back.

"Beautiful."

"Ha! That's what all the guys say about the meaning of my name." I rolled my eyes.

"Not that I don't think your name is beautiful but I was talking about you."

"Thanks." I blushed. Damn it! I thought I got rid of it.

"Well since that wasn't just a normal kiss, what do you think of going out to dinner with me?" His voice was husky and low. It sent chills up my spine.

"I would love too Mr. Black." I smiled and pulled away to pick up my things. I started to walk knowing he would follow. I smugly smiled as I heard his footsteps behind me. I dropped my things in the backseat of my small jeep. It was a midnight blue. He walked over and opened the driver's seat. I hopped in and he closed the door. I started the car and looked at him.

"What no goodbye kiss or your number?" He pouted.

"Get your phone." I laughed. I have never laughed so much near a guy since Edward. I followed his hands with my eyes. I almost fainted. His cut off shorts were hung low on his hips. Perfectly showing his "V" and the happy trail. He pulled out his phone and I gave him mine. I pressed my number in and name. I took a picture and saved it. He did the same. We exchanged phones again. I put mine back. He leant in and smiled expectantly. I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips. He had other ideas. He grabbed my face again. We pulled away.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered.

"Until then. Call me." I smiled. He watched me as I drove away. This is totally weird. I had a date and I kissed my date before the date. Well technically it was him who initiated it. I called Rosalie. She has been dating Emmett three months after we left.

"Hello?" She giggled.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes sorry just read a text from Emmett."

"I have some news!" I squealed in her ear.

"What is it?"

"I have a date with a major hot guy! We kissed on the beach. He is so delicious."

"Good for you. I want details. Emmett's beeping in so you're lucky. I want details Isabella!" She yelled. After that we hung up. I made my way over to the Masen's house first. I thought I would surprise my mom and dad last. The sun was still up. It was just a little past noon. The scenery was just beautiful. It was green and outdoorsy but it was perfect. I could practically go to Liz's house in my sleep. That's how much I've been there. I got there and there was Edward's silver Volvo and Tanya's pink mustang. I was confused. Wouldn't they have moved? I pulled along side the curb and jumped out. I walked towards the door. You could hear my white leather flip flops on the concrete. My white strapless sundress was blowing behind me. My waist brown hair strewn back. My bangs which were curled under were okay. I put my sunglasses back on top of my head and stopped at the door. I rang it and waited patiently. The door opened to a very pregnant Tanya. She was glowing.

"May I help you?" She asked confused.

"Uh, I'm Bella. Remember me?" I smirked. Of course she wouldn't recognize me. I worked out every morning and I knew I was sexy.

"Oh, come in."

"Thank you," I stepped in, "You are glowing, and pregnancy fits you perfectly." I told her with a smile. I was no longer jealous of her. Why should I be?

"Tanya who's at the door?" I saw Edward come out of the kitchen.

"Eddie!" I laughed. He had suds in his hair.

"Yes. Who are you? But I think I could guess." He said wryly.

"Don't tell me you forgot your best friend. We have things to talk about." I said the last part quietly.

"Bella, you look good."

"I know. Thank you." I smiled brightly.

"What happened to shy Bella?" He groaned.

"She left for Seattle and then got replaced with tired of shy Bella." I said as I inched closer to him. He opened his arms and ran to him with full force.

"I'm so sorry! I probably ruined your wedding night. I was just so mad and heartbroken! I just couldn't!" I sobbed in his shirt. He held on tightly.

"I knew to come clean with you guys," They nodded and they sat down in the living room. Edward patted the spot next to him. I declined.

"This would be better if I stood up. You will be mortified and Tanya will be angry."

"Bells just tell us. I won't be angry." I think he changed her.

"I was in love with Edward up until last year." I blurted out.

"You were?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah. That's why I left and stayed gone. I mean you have nothing to worry about. I just felt like I needed to tell you this for an explanation. I don't love him anymore. I moved on. I just want my best friend back. I want to get to know a new sister." I smiled.

"I would love that!" Tanya shrieked. I laughed.

"I'm going to be busy but I will make time for you."

"Thank you Bella! Is that designer?"

"Yes. I have more back at the house."

"You live with your parents?"

"No I live with my best friends in the woods kind of. Just like the Cullen's." She nodded.

"Well, I have to be going but one more thing. What happened to Liz and Ed?"

"They moved next to your parents." Edward laughed.

"Oh." I said.

"I have got to go see for families! Bye lovebirds!" I giggled and gave them a hug. I walked back to the jeep with a jump to my step. I waved as I drove off. I drove up the driveway to the Cullen's. Their lights were on. I hurried up and ran to the door. I gently opened the door. It was unlocked. I peered around and it looked like a lot of things were getting packed. I crept silently around until I heard voices in the living room.

"I'm bored mom! I want Rosie!" I heard Emmett whine.

"Well you're hear with us sweetie." I decided to make myself known. Emmett was sitting closest to me. I ran around the corner and jumped in his lap.

"Oh my god!" He screamed.

"Hi Emmy bear!"

"You gave me a heart attack Belly!" He said as he put a hand over his heart.

"Bella! How did you get in?" Esme asked.

"You door was unlocked." I grinned cheekily.

"It's so nice of you to stop by."

"Where's Carlisle?"

"At work. I'll be leaving Monday." Esme said.

"What?"

"We're moving to LA. Didn't Emmett tell you?"

"No he did not." I glared at him.

"I didn't want to talk about it." He said in a monotone.

"It's going to be okay Emmett. Rose will take care of you."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. I nodded.

"I need to surprise momma!" I giggled. He nodded. I said goodbye and Emmett walked me to the jeep.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Yes it is but I won't push. I'll see you later." He chuckled. I kissed his cheek and left. I made my way to my parents place. They would be difficult. From my mother it seems that my dad has been in a foul mood since I left. They would get into fights. My father ends up sleeping on a couch. On my way my mood was quickly fading. I actually dreaded to see my dad. As I was passing the station, my father was still there. I decided to see him. I pulled up and stopped. I hopped out and walked slowly in. My dad was immersed in a game of cards with his deputy, Mark. Mark glanced up and smiled. I smiled back. I walked straight behind my dad and tapped his shoulder. He grunted a greeting. I tapped him more forcefully. He turned around with a fierce glare that had me cowering.

"Can I help you?" He growled.

"Not anymore dad!" I hissed back and stalked out of the station. I was about to get in when a hand grabbed on to my forearm.

"Bella don't leave me again!" My dad pleaded desperately.

"Why should I stay when you greeted me like that? What if that was mom?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you in a long time. I miss my little girl."

"I'm not little anymore." I reminded him.

"Yes I understand that. You came back without saying hi."

"I'm sorry I was having an emotional meltdown that night."

"Bella, how long you staying for?"

"Forever." I told him honestly.

"You're back!" He yelled and grabbed me for a hug. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up and he had teary eyes.

"Don't leave again please."

"I don't think I will." I smiled because I think I will be staying here as long as Jacob does.

"Go home and see your mother. I have some ass to kiss."

"Ha daddy yes you do." He froze and smiled happily at my words.

"Go ahead Bells. I'll be leaving in a little bit." We said good bye and I went home. I walked in and it smelt good. It smelt of lasagna and garlic bread.

"You're home early." Mom yelled.

"I am not!" I said as I walked in the kitchen. She dropped the piece of bread she was eating on the floor.

"Bella!" She screamed and hugged me with force. It knocked the wind out of me. She sobbed into me and was kissing my cheek repeatedly. I decided to eat here. My father had come home an hour later. My mother tensed up as if preparing for a battle.

"Renee?" He called softly. Her facial expression was of confusion.

"Oh Charlie! They're beautiful!" I walked out to see my mother in my father's arms. In her hands was a big bouquet of lilies. In her other hand was a box of chocolates. I smiled.

"I think I should be heading out. I'll be back tomorrow with Rosie and Ali." We spent a few more minutes with each other before I actually left. I came home. When I got back it was dark out. Around eight. A storm was brewing. I walked around my kitchen just to see everything. I got my shower done and did my nightly routine. My phone signaled a text.

(_Bella, _**Jacob)**

**Seven tomorrow night. Meet me at First Beach. –J**

_Can't wait.-B _

**Goodnight beautiful. –J**

_Sweet dreams handsome. –B_

Sooner or later. Actually later. I fell asleep. I had to wake up around five to get to the airport to pick up Rose and Alice. I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing out of control. I got up and turned on the lamp. It was four thirty in the morning. Just enough time to get ready and get to Starbucks. I rushed around getting on some cotton shorts and a tank top. I topped it off with a simple jacket and some Nike shocks. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my purse. I decided to take the SUV that we had out back. Jared Hale, Rose's dad, got us a garage full with new cars. So I took the black SUV. I jumped in and made my way to Starbucks. I got my usual and hurried to the interstate. By now it was getting lighter out. I finally made it to the airport and got out. I waited very patiently for them to come out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Rose!

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I hugged both of them as Alice appeared right behind Rosalie.

"What did you bring?" Ali asked.

"SUV." I shrugged.

"Nice." Rose smiled. We got settled and Rose took the wheel. She sped off on the road.

"Tell us about your boyfriend now."

"He's not my boyfriend." I blushed and looked down.

"Just tell us about him."

"Well his name is Jacob Black. He is a native on La Push. He's so tall and handsome. So hot and charming. Short black hair. We have a date tonight. He said we're going for a picnic!" I gushed out.

"Wow sounds like a keeper. I want to meet him so you better bring him over." Ali said.

"I need to know If I need to kick his ass or not. Or if I should get Emmett to do it so I can save my manicure." Rose fretted. I laughed as we made our way back towards the house. I'm so glad my life is better. Let's just hope Jacob is the right one for me.

**A/N: Alright there is a green button right below. All you have to do is click it. Write how you feel about my story into the box and press submit. So…review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own.

BPOV

"Let me help you!" Alice shrieked.

"Fine!" I yelled, finally defeated.

"Thanks Bella!" She started pulling at my hair. Rose walked in to do my make up. I closed my eyes and waited for the torture to end. I opened my eyes an hour later and I couldn't believe the beauty in the mirror. Her hair was in loose waves down her shoulders. Her cheeks were cream rose. Her eyebrows were perfectly sculpted. It took a while to realize that it was me.

"Whoa." I muttered.

"I have to pick out your outfit!" Alice shouted and twirled out of the room like a graceful tornado. I chuckled. She came back ten minutes later. In her hands was a blue sundress. It was much like the one I was wearing yesterday. Except this was American Eagle and it had a white jacket to go over it. She brought back white wedge heels.

"Put it on." She urged. I sighed and dressed quickly. I let Rose deal with the straps of the shoes. I looked down and my toes were painted along with my finger nails. One last thing.

"What car should I take?"

"The Vanquish," Alice said with a knowing smirk. I smiled and looked at the time. It was six forty five. I decided to get there early.

""I guess I should be going." I said.

"No!" Rose yelled.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You can't leave until 7,"

"Why?"

"You can't seem desperate."

"I'm not! You know how much I hate being late to things."

"Yes, we know you don't, but you need to do this." Alice said with finality.

"Fine." I sighed. I tapped my foot as the seconds ticked by. Soon my foot got tired and I just sat on the couch.

"You can go now Bells!" They yelled in unison. I shook my head and chuckled. I grabbed the keys. I contemplated why they would want me to bring the Vanquish. Sure it was my favorite car but it was suppose to be for club nights. I drove to La Push and looked at the dashboard.

"Shit!" I cursed. It was nearly seven twenty. I reluctantly sped up. I finally got to First Beach. Jacob stood with a worried and relieved smile on his face. I felt bad; he thought I wasn't going to show. He walked to the door and opened it for me. I cut the engine and smiled.

"Nice car," He whistled.

"Thanks, it's our special occasion car." I told him honestly.

"How many cars do you have?" He chuckled lightly.

"More than I wish to count." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought we could have a picnic out on the beach." He said nervously.

"That's perfect!" I couldn't help but let the excitement seep into my voice.

"Good." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

***

"Did I mention how glorious you look tonight?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Maybe a couple of time." I smirked. He chuckled and kissed my hair. I leaned back in his arms where I was placed in between his legs. He had his arms around me while my hands were rubbing his thighs. We had gotten to know each other sporadically in these few hours together. He was a mechanic and opened his own shop. His full name is Jacob William Black. He was named after his father, Billy. His father died lest year from a stroke. His mother is still alive. Her name is Sarah. He has two sisters, Rachel Black Long and Rebecca Black. Rachel was married to one of Jacob's friends. Rebecca lives with her husband in Hawaii. In return he learned everything about me. He knew that I had loved Edward. Now he hates Edward.

"You know I don't do this. Ever." He said solemnly. I looked up at him confused.

"Do what?"

"I don't just go up to a woman and kiss her then make date plans with her."

"Well then why did you do it?" I was baffled. If he didn't do it, then why did he pick me?

"Well I was walking on the beach when I saw this insanely gorgeous brunette on my beach. I thought 'wow she's probably a good one'. I knew from then on that I needed you. I wanted you and by god I was going to get you." He said looking in my eyes.

"So you want me?" I asked cautiously.

"I have a thing for brunettes," He laughed.

"Well it looks like I have brown hair." I smiled.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Hmm?" I mumbled back staring back at the ocean. It looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He stuttered out.

"Girlfriend?" My eyebrows knitted together. Why would he want me to be his girlfriend? I know that he kissed me and I know that it wasn't sparks but it was fireworks. I mean he deserves someone better than me. He deserves a better person than me.

"Yes." He whispered in my ear. "Be mine." He whispered again.

"You truly want me?" He nodded. How can I deny him if he wants me? If I fall in love, I know that I gave my best to Jacob but he could do much better than me. But who am I kidding? I want him. I need him. If he gives his love out I want to take it.

"I'm yours," I whispered back. It was true. He had me now and I know that I'm going to be in deep. He let out a relieved sigh and crashed his lips against mine. His passion mirrored mine. And I thought for one moment that he might really want me the same way I want him.

I want all of him.

**JPOV**

"I'm yours," She whispered. I let the breath I had in me out. I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath till my lungs started to burn. I crashed my lips to hers. She was mine. All mine. I was hers. It was scary but she was a risk worth taking. If I ever met Edward Masen, I'll kill him! Isabella Marie Swan was my girlfriend. My mom is going to adore her. My father would have been proud of me. I was lucky. Hell even I knew that. I kissed her with more force, our tongues battling for dominance. She was a suborn thing and wouldn't give up. I soon did. She controlled the kiss for a few minutes.

"I have to go," She said sadly.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"I sure will." She giggled. Her voice was beautiful and I yearned for her to speak again. I pecked her lips once more before getting up. When she made a move to get up I bent down and scooped her in my arms. She squealed with surprise.

"Sunday we'll be having our barbeque as always. I would like you to meet my mother then. And my friends." She nodded excitedly. We had close to a week till then. It was Monday now. I carried her to her sexy car. I put her in and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow my beautiful Bella," I said.

"See you tomorrow too my wonderful Jake." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"What? Do you not like Jake?" She asked worriedly as her car purred to life.

"No! I love it. You make it sound so sexy." I whispered into her ear. Her breathing stopped and I worried for a second before she started to breathe again. I chuckled.

"That's not funny Jacob Black!" She playfully glared at me.

"No it's not. I'm sorry."

"You better be." She grumbled. I sighed and kissed her once more before she drove into the night. I went back to the beach to clean up. After I was done I went back to my place. When I got there my mother stood glaring at me.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. 

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! No one has seen you and you won't pick up your phone!" She screamed.

"I was out with someone." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She snapped.

"I was out on the beach with someone." I said more clearly.

"Who?" She asked calmly.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan and she is my girlfriend." I said after a few moments.

"Since when? I thought you'd be dating Leah?" She hissed menacingly.

"Leah? As in Leah Clearwater? Hell no!"

"What's wrong with her? Watch your language."

"She's a b- she has a sharp tongue and she isn't someone I enjoy being around."

"And this Isabella is?"

"It's Bella. And she's the most selfless and caring person ever. She's perfect for me. You get to meet her on Sunday."

"I liked Leah though." My mom said defiantly.

"I know you do but you'll like Bella much more. Bella can cook." I knew this fact would make my mom love her.

"She does? Well you better bring her on Sunday! She can help make dinner!" She said enthusiastically. I chuckled and yawned.

"You're tired. I'll see you later. I have to talk to Sue! Love you!" She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the door. I laughed and shook my head. I locked the door and took a quick shower. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It seems that my mom is very excited. That's weird though. She never comes and makes me breakfast during the week. I got up and stumbled into the kitchen. I was shocked to see Bella. Bella was making breakfast. She was singing this song. As I listened to the lyrics it was a very dirty song and I was thinking things I shouldn't.

"Light me up, put me on top lets  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Light me up, put me on top lets  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

The only place you'll want to be  
Is underneath my Christmas tree  
The only place you'll want to be  
Is underneath my Christmas tree

Light me up, put me on top lets  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Light me up, put me on top lets  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Ho, ho, ho  
Under the miseltoe  
Yes everybody knows  
We will take off our clothes  
Yes, if you want us to we will (huh) you  
Ho, ho Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious

Light you up, put you on top lets  
Fa la la la la, la la let's go  
Light you up, put you on top lets  
Fa la la la la, la la la la

Ho, ho, ho  
Under the miseltoe  
Yes everybody knows  
We will take off our clothes  
Yes, if you want us to we will (huh) you  
Ho, ho Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious

Here, here, here  
The best time of the year  
Take off my stockings here  
While spreading Christmas cheer  
Ho, ho Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious  
Ho, ho Christmas  
My Christmas tree is delicious

Spacecowboy  
Lady GaGa  
Lady GaGa  
And she goes  
Spacecowboy  
Lady Gaga  
Lady GaGa  
Here we go  
Cherry, cherry boom boom" I was breathing harshly. It took all of me not to ravish her. As the song ended she finally noticed me. She squeaked.

"How did you get in?" I chuckled.

"Never reveal your secrets to Quil Atterea." She giggled. I laughed and she lunged at me. I picked her up with open arms. She peppered my face with kisses. I don't care if this is going to fast. She's it for me. I just know it. I need her more than air. I was in bliss. She completed me. I'm falling for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything as usual.**

**BPOV**

"Oh hell!" I yelled. I looked in the mirror. My lip was sporting a huge cold sore. That's what I get for being stressed. I've had these things since I was in my early teens. I looked through my medicine cabinet before I found some petroleum jelly. I rubbed some on and winced when it stung. It was Sunday morning and in the afternoon I will be meeting my boyfriend's mom. I've been so stressed that she will hate me and now look where it gets me!

"Bella what happened?" Rosalie said groggily. I looked over at her. Her hair was a haystack and she clutched a baseball bat. I felt bad, she's been up late nowadays because she's been packing. Now that Emmett lives alone he had asked for her to move in with him. She agreed and now she's up late packing her shit.

"Look at my face!" I whined and pointed to the blister.

"Whoa! I haven't seen you with one in a long time." She said as she scrutinized my lip.

"Jake's suppose to be here any minute now! I can't let him see me like this!"

"Too late." Alice's sing song voice sang. I looked up and gasped when I saw Jacob.

"Hey babe." I squeaked out a reply and covered my mouth.

"Hey." My voice was muffled by my hand.

"Can I talk to her?" Alice and Rose looked at each other before shrugging and leaving. Damn them!

"Babe come on, let me see." He said. I shook my head frantically.

"It's hideous!"

"Nothing can be hideous on you." He pried my hands off my mouth and I shut my eyes tightly. I heard him take in air sharply.

"That looks like it hurts." I peeked through one eye and saw his expression. It wasn't of disgust but of concern.

"It does." I agreed.

"You don't have to come. I could cancel…"

"No! I want to meet your mom. Hideous or not," I cut him off.

"But you're in pain." His expression looked like he was feeling my pain.

"I've had these before. I'm used to them."

"Are they like an illness? Are you going to die?" He asked with slight panic in his voice.

"No they aren't an illness exactly. I have gotten them since I was younger. I'm not going to die. It's just going to be a few embarrassing days with me."

"Where do they come from?"

"Many things."

"Like what? In your case I mean."

"In my case it's usually emotional stress or physical stress. And fatigue." I said with a sigh.

"What are you stressed about babe?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. They come and go. I'm just a worry wart so just the slightest of stress can trigger it on me." I said trying to downplay it.

"You're a terrible liar Isabella." He said angrily.

"What?" I stuttered.

"My mom isn't going to eat you. My sister might seem a little stand offish but they're going to love you. I promise." His voice softened and I visibly relaxed. I was dressed and ready to go. We had to get there early so I could help make the food. Jake was manning the grill with Paul and his mother and I were manning everything else in the kitchen. Rachel was going to be handling the drinks. Kim and Emily were handling the kids. I had khaki shorts on with a white t- shirt on. I had some plain Nike shocks on and my white shades on. My hair was up in a pony tail with loose tendrils around my face. No makeup. We were going in his Rabbitt. I was clutching the brownies for dear life as we neared his mother's red house. I saw three little girls and a young boy running around outside. I stepped out. I glanced at her home and it was lovely and homey. I saw a young woman that looked like Jake but was in her late twenties come out. She had a simple t- shirt and shorts on with flip flops.

"Jacob!" She shrieked and threw her arms around _my _Jacob.

"Hey Rach. Come meet my Bella." I couldn't resist the smile that came when he said his Bella. She looked me over and when she saw there was nothing wrong with my choice of attire she tried to smile.

"I'm Rachel, Jacob's older sister." She said and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Bella, Jacob's girlfriend." I smiled and took her hand with my free hand.

"Here let me take those, you can meet mom now." She said and pulled me along with her. We walked through the house. It wasn't big so going to the kitchen was short distance. As we walked through the smells of different foods filled my nostrils. I looked around as we got in the kitchen. Rachel disappeared with my brownies. I saw an older woman that was petite standing over at the stove. She was in a skirt and blouse with sandals. You couldn't even tell with the skirt but when she reached up you could see them. Her hair was in a bun. I wonder if this was Jake's mom. She turned around and when she spotted me she came bouncing over. She reminded me of Alice. She smiled brightly at me and I smiled timidly back.

"Sarah Black. Jacob's mom. You're Bella. Jacob's Bella." She smiled happily.

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I love your home. It's comforting and fitting." Her stance was even more excited.

"I love you already! Jacob Black you better not let her go!" She said sharply. I looked over at who she was talking to and it was Jake. I smiled smugly at him he rolled his eyes. I laughed. I turned back to Sarah and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"So Mrs. Black, what do you have for me to do?" I smiled.

"Please call me Sarah! Well I need you to make the hamburger patties." She said and motioned to the sink. I walked over and started to work. Rachel came over and we talked. I gave her the patty and she would put it on the pan. Her husband, Paul, and her met on First Beach also. He was going for a run when he wasn't paying attention he knocked her over. We got to know each other well. When I was out of meat and all the trays were filled I took the last one out.

"Need some help there Bella?" I turned around to see a gangly teenager looking guy. He seemed to be a junior or senior.

"I got it. Who are you?"

"Seth. Seth Clearwater. Jake's a friend." I nodded and smiled,

"Well I don't see him anywhere." I said craning my neck to see him. I caught glimpses of him. He was with a girl. I couldn't tell what she looked like.

"Yeah, my sister likes him and now that you're here…" He trailed off and I groaned.

"Can you point to where Paul is?" He laughed and pointed to the grill.

"Thanks." I walked to Paul. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Bella, I'm Paul. Let me take those." He said and took the tray.

"Uh yeah…" I said and walked back towards the house. Now someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back and barely had enough time to duck as a fist came towards my face.

"Hey!" I said as I dodged her multiply hits. This girl's face was filled with rage and fury. She just kept swinging. I didn't want to fight because as Rosalie taught me, they wouldn't stand a chance. I could knock a six foot six man down in a minute.

"Knock it off!" I yelled. I got everyone's attention. Seth grabbed for his sister but she kept freeing herself. Paul stepped in front of me and pushed me back. I backed up into another person I looked back to see Sarah.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah, she came out of nowhere. I didn't swing, I promise."

"I know. Let's get inside." She said and steered me towards the house.

"What did she do to you?!" I heard a voice shriek. I saw Rachel pinning the girl down.

"Leah, you're jealous just get over it! Jacob doesn't want you! He wants Bella! I want Bella in our family way more than I want you!" She yelled and got up. She stalked towards the house where we were.

"I took care of her for you Bells."

"Thanks." Where was Jake? I searched around. He was sitting alone on a picnic table. I looked pleading over at Sarah. She nodded and smiled sadly. I almost ran out. I got to him and put my arms around him. I released him and started to rub his neck.

"Jake. What's a matter?" I whispered. He was hunched with a beer in hand. I walked to his front. I lifted his head. He wasn't looking at me.

"Jake? Look at me." I pleaded. He forced his eyes to look at me. His eyes were saddened.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"She came after you. I saw her. She just kept throwing punches. I was so afraid she was going to get you!" A few tears came out of his eyes. I ran my hands through his hair as I knew he liked. He leant forward and laid his head on my shoulder. He put the beer down and wrapped his arms around me. He held on to me tightly. He lifted me to sit on his lap. I snuggled into his chest. He picked up his beer again. We sat in silence.

"Bella! Bella!" I glanced to where my name was being called. A little boy was running towards me with a frightened expression. I slid off of Jake and he groaned at the loss. I bent over. My ass was in the air and I knew Jacob liked the view.

"Collin leave!" Jacob groaned.

"Bella! Mary, Lisa and Karen won't leave me alone! They have make up!" At that he burst into tears. I opened my arms and he clung to my neck. I picked him up and softly murmured to him. He finally settled down and fell asleep. Collin was still in my arms as I plopped myself on Jake's lap.

"Who's his mother?" I asked.

"Emily Uley." I nodded and stoked his cheek.

"Mary, Lisa and Karen are Kim's. They are triplets." He continued.

"He must feel lonely."

"Yeah, his brother Brady died in the womb." I nodded sadly.

"Well he'll be alright. How does everyone know my name and I don't know theirs?" I laughed.

"Word travels fast. You should spend the night with me."

"I'll think about it."

"Please? Babe I'm sure Alice and Rosalie won't mind."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Yes, very much." He said eagerly.

"Ok I'll call them,"

"No need already did." He said as he gulped the rest of his beer down.

"What? When?"

"When we were at your house. Look it's already been said and done. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I kind of like you being this romantic guy." He chuckled at me.

"Collin!" I heard a woman call. This must be Emily.

"He's over here!" Jacob called loudly. Collin began to stir. Jake started to kiss my neck. This didn't go unnoticed by Collin. He glared at Jacob. Jake didn't relent; in fact his kisses became smug.

"Belly is my girlfriend and not yours!" He growled.

"Yeah Jacob what do you have to say to that?" I said and smirked at him.

"Emily! Come get your kid! He's trying to mooch of my girl!" He complained. Collin jumped down and motioned me forward. I meant forward. He placed a sloppy wet kiss on my lips. I giggled and he blushed.

"See, now she's my girlfriend!" Collin shouted.

"Emily!" He called and she came over laughing. She picked Collin up.

"Are you bothering Jacob and Bella?"

"No! Jacob's bothering my Bella." He said shaking his head.

"She's my Bella! Not yours!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" I was rolling on the floor in laughter. Jacob looked down at me clearly not amused. Emily took Collin away. Jake and Collin kept shooting daggers at each other. When they were finally in the house he looked down at me. I was lying in grass. My face was flushed from laughing so hard. He sat back on the table.

"Jake help me up."

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

"Jacob William Black you help me up right this instant."

"Or you'll what?"

"I'll get Sarah out here."

"Like my mom would help you over me." He snorted.

"Yes she would."

"She loves me."

"So do I!" I yelled. I squeaked and closed my eyes. Oh no! My head is going into hyper drive. He wouldn't love me. We've only known each other for a week. But it feels longer than that. I feel like I've known him my whole entire life. I got up and stuttered a goodbye. I left him frozen on the bench. I ran inside and searched for Rachel. I found Paul.

"Paul where's Rachel?" I asked. My tears were stinging behind my eyes.

"She's busy. Why?" He asked worriedly.

"I need a ride home. I went with Jacob and I need to go home."

"I'll take you," He said determinedly. He pulled me out of the house and to this truck. I hopped in and looked out the window. I gave him directions and soon I was home. I was about to get out when Paul grabbed my arm.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. This one's all on me."

"Bella if he hurt you…"

"Jacob would never hurt me. I did this to myself." I said cutting him off. I shouted a thank you and ran to the door. I ran inside and to my room. I slammed the door shut and closed everything. As time passed it was soon eight o clock and pitch black outside. Jasper came down to help Rose move. So both of them were busy. I buried myself in my covers and fell asleep. My dreams turned to nightmares.

_Dream_

_I was walking through the woods; it seemed to be a backyard._

"_Mommy! Daddy took my teddy bear!" I looked down to see a girl that looked like Edward at my knees._

"_Why did daddy take your teddy bear?" I found myself saying._

"_He wanted to be mean!" The little girl had Edward's hair but she had blue eyes. She was Edward and Tanya's kid._

"_Let's go see daddy." She nodded and pulled my hand. The house was Edward and Tanya's. We walked through the back door and the little girl hid behind my legs._

"_Daddy?" She called. Edward came storming through the house._

"_There you are you little brat!" I gasped in shock at his ferocious expression._

"_Edward that's not nice to say to your daughter."_

"_You're finally sticking up for her? Tanya would have beaten me senseless!" He snarled._

"_I'm not Tanya!" I shouted._

"_We all know that! You aren't as pretty as her! You don't smell as good as her! You're alive and she's not! She was way better than you!" He roared and I flinched from him. He came over to me and grabbed my hair. I cried out in pain._

"_Mommy!" The little girl cried._

"_Go to your room sweetie. I'll take care of this."_

"_No! Carrie come over here and watch me kill your so called mom!"_

"_Leave her alone Edward!" He growled in agitation and threw me at a wall and fell to the ground with a thud._

"_Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella?!" I heard an angel's voice shout. It was my angel but he sounded like he was in pain. He shouldn't be in pain._

_End_

"Bella!" I woke up gasping and panting for breath. Where was I? I felt around. I was in my bed. I looked over at the clock and it was four in the morning. I felt two arms tighten around me and I tensed further more.

"Bella, it's me. It's Jacob." I relaxed instantly. I shivered and went deeper in his arms. Why was I married to Edward and not Jacob? Why did I have that dream?

"Bella listen to me. I'm sorry. I just didn't know you would feel the same way. I was in shock. And then you left and I didn't know if you wanted to see me or not so I decided to leave you be-

"The same way?" I interrupted.

"Yes. I love you. I love you more than anything else." He said and buried his head in my hair sniffing.

"I love you too!" I smiled. He nodded into my hair.

"I love you." We said. He smiled and closed his eyes. I leant forward and pressed my lips hungrily to his. I sighed happily against his mouth. I was in heaven. I have the man of my dreams and nothing was going to stop me from loving this man.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: What do I own? Nothing! Important Authors Note at the bottom!

BPOV

I stretched and yawned quietly but something was restraining me. I looked back up and I smiled fondly. The man I loved, my Jake, was staring at me with a breathtaking grin on his face. I pecked his lips ignoring his attempts to deepen it. He looked confused and hurt.

"Morning breath," I whispered. He chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you?" I shrugged and giggled.

"I want our life to start, you know?" I sighed.

"I know what you mean. Can you believe we met like a week ago and already declare our love for each other?"

"I know! I love you with all my heart. I could care less if anyone else thinks that we're moving to fast." I laughed.

"I need to take a shower!" I announced to no one in particular.

"Need help?" Jacob said huskily.

"Jacob William Black! Waiting until marriage is a crucial part of me!" I scolded him.

"It couldn't hurt to practice."

"Yes it could." I pointed out.

"Sure, sure," He sighed. He looked so dejected. I kissed his cheek.

"You know that I need you too but waiting is important."

"I know, I can't wait to consummate our marriage." I nodded and smiled. He swatted my butt as I sashayed out of the room to the adjoining bathroom. I turned on the hot water and undressed. I stepped in the stall as soon as it was ready. I let the hot spray wash over me and I sighed as the tensed muscles loosened up. I grabbed my strawberry smelling body wash and lathered my body. I watched as the suds washed away. I got my shaving cream and smoothed it over my right leg. I made sure to go extra slow to get all the hair. I did the same with the other one. I washed my hair thoroughly and shaved my armpits. As I was done I stepped out and grabbed a blue towel. I wrung my hair out in the sink and shook it out. As I tightly wrapped my towel around me I peeked out of the bathroom to see Jake nowhere to be found. I changed quickly in some denim capris and camisole with white flip flops. As I walked out I heard Alice screech.

"Get it! Jacob it's roaming around here somewhere get it!" I looked around confused. Just then a very hyper dog ran full force at me. I froze. It barreled into me, knocking me over. I landed on the floor with a humph. My face was being licked to death when it finally relented and jumped back. The tail was wagging back and forth wildly. The dog's tongue was lolling to the side.

"Bella slowly walk back." Jacob ordered as he appeared. I did what he said but the dog followed.

"How it get in?" I asked Jake when I looked up. He shrugged.

"Alice let it in."

"I did no such thing! It followed me!" Alice whined. I noticed she had a big rock on her finger. I gaped at her.

"What?" She grinned. I shook my head at her.

"You and Jasper tying the knot finally?" I smirked. Her smile grew bigger.

"At least we have the guts too!" She said as she poked her tongue at me and bounced from the room before I could even defend us. I knew we were in love but married? No way! I had to be in a relationship with a man I loved for six months tops before marriage. I looked up in panic to see Jake mirroring me. I sighed and shook my head. He sighed too and went to get the dog. It growled. Jacob growled back but the dog seemed amused by him. This dog was going to get bigger. It looked to be a Great Dane. I cringed at what that dog could do.

"Let's keep him." Jacob said suddenly. I looked up to him to give him a 'what the hell are you smoking' look. He laughed.

"Well…You could always move in with me and Alice and Jasper can have this house." He said really quiet. SO quiet I barely heard him.

"I need time to think this through." I told him.

"I understand." He replied.

"Take the dog. Alice doesn't want him so… if we're going to keep him, it's going to be at your house." I said with a smirk.

"Okay," He said cheerfully.

"Come here buddy! Come here." He said excitedly to the dog.

"Let's name him Zeus." I said as I took a look at his gender. He was a boy.

"I think that's a great idea." Zeus licked my hand possessively and growled at Jake who attempted to get closer. After Jake came again with him growling Zeus tackled him with kisses. I laughed jotfully at our small but loving family.

A/N: You might hate me but now that Jake's in the picture I want to skip over the insignificant things. The next chapter will be Alice's Wedding. Followed by another surprise. Then we'll get to a better chapter!


	7. Author Note and Chapter

**A/N: After much consideration I felt like this story should be short. This story has no meaning I think. It was just one of my stupid ideas. I'm going to put more effort into my new story The Devil's Secret. I need to finish White Houses and Nothing's Sweet and Modeling Love. I want this to be the Epilogue and I hope you can agree that this is the best way to end this. I'm so sorry. I must be horrible and disappointing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella & Jake- 33**

**Andrew- 15**

**Stephanie & Stephan- 5**

**Clara, Claire, Cara - Unborn**

**BPOV**

I woke up to kisses being peppered on my face. I giggled and opened my eyes. My son looked at me grinning like a fool. I looked over to see my daughter sitting on her father the way my son is on me. It was getting slightly harder to breathe since he was sitting on my chest rather my stomach but I was fine. Jacob woke up and tickled Stephanie mercilessly.

"Okay uncle!" She screamed laughing. Jake laughed wither before looking at me then widening as he looked at Stephan.

"Stephan get off of mom right now!" He demanded. Stephan whimpered and slid off while curling into my side. I sighed and stroked his hair while glaring at Jake.

"I was fine; I would have told him to get up if he was hurting me or the babies." I snapped. I moved to get off the bed. I heaved my eight month pregnant body up and slipped on some slippers while picking up Stephan. Stephanie pranced over to me and grabbed my hand and gave her father a stiff look. She wanted to be like me so she did everything like me. Stephan was just a mama's boy. He's my mama's boy. As I came down the stairs I looked to see my eldest son sitting in front of the television eating a sandwich. He looked at me.

"Hey ma!" He called as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled.

"Hi baby!" I called back. I heard his annoyed groan at my choice of words and I giggled. My hair was now crumpled because I took a nap after I put the twins to bed. It was around three now.

"Is Grandma coming over tonight?" Andrew asked nervously. I looked up from the vegetables that I was cutting for dinner to look at him. I stopped and wiped my hands turning around to give him full attention.

"No Grandma has some class to attend. Why is it important that she comes?" I asked suspiciously. He squirmed under my gaze. He said he wanted a guest to come over for me to eat.

"No reason, I just thought she was." He said quickly while rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a look and went back to cutting. Soon arms wrapped around me and settled on my stomach. I felt him bury his head in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just worried I guess." Jake admitted. I smiled softly.

"I forgive you." I said and stopped cutting to look at him. He looked up and kissed me on my lips in a peck. I smiled against his lips.

"Do you have any idea who's coming over?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yea pretty much all his friends and a new one. He wants to make sure you approve of his friends." Jake smiled and winked. I glared at him and finished cutting to put some boiling water on the stove.

It was now time for dinner and I was setting it on the table. I heard knocks on the door and the door being open. I wiped my hands and turned off everything in the kitchen. I walked out into the living room to be met with my Andrew's friends…and a girl. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and he was smiling. Todd noticed me and he motioned with his head that I was here. The girl was shorter than Andrew but taller than any of the other girls here. Her hair was black and it came down to her shoulders. I cleared my throat. Andy turned around slowly with fear planted all over his face.

"Who is this?" I asked with a forced smile. Andy looked at his friends but all of them stepped back shaking their heads. The girl looked at the boys and then to me.

"What's the problem guys? She's just Andy's pregnant mom." She said with a roll of her eyes. I could tell she had that sarcastic tone to her and that could only mean that she's Sandy Clearwater. Leah's only child. Leah is not married or with someone so you could imagine everyone freaking out. Hell no did she just disrespect me. I glared at her with a fierce look in my brown eyes.

"Uh-oh, mommy's mad." I heard Stephan whisper to Stephanie.

"Excuse me? What did you just-" My words were cut off as a contraction hit me. I clutched my stomach. Jake had to go out to get himself beer because there was none left so I had no one to drive me. Thank god Rachel moved here. I made my way into the kitchen to grab the phone. Another contraction hit. I cried out. I clicked speed dial with shaky hands.

"Hello?" Came the cheerful voice of Paul. I gasped in pain.

"The babies are coming." My voice croaked out.

"We're on our way," He said solemnly. I held onto the wall for support.

"Andy please help your brother and sister get ready!" I yelled out. I breathed in and then out.

"Mom? What's wrong? What happened?" Andrew asked in a panicked voice.

"Just do what I say!" I screamed as another contraction hit. The door opened.

"Where is she?" Rachel's worried voice filled my ear.

"I think she's in the kitchen," Replied Sandy. I growled in frustration.

"I'm here Bells, I'm here." Rachel said soothingly as she helped me inside my van. Yes I have a van. When you have three kids and three more on the way you have to be ready. In less than thirty minutes we were at the hospital and the contractions were coming increasingly painful.

"He has a fucking girlfriend!" I screeched as I pushed my first baby out. Jake was holding my hand and I was squeezing the life out of it in my rage.

"And it's Leah Clearwater's daughter! My son is dating Sandra Clearwater! What the fuck?!" I yelled. The doctor looked up and smiled at me.

"I can see your second," He said to me. I looked to Jacob again. His face was scrunched into pain. I loosened my grip on him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"It's not like they love each other Bells, he'll get over her." He told gently. But it only fueled the fire.

"What if he doesn't?! I refuse to be related to that tramp! Refuse damn it!" I shrieked. He cringed at the loudness of my voice. At my screaming another came out and I don't know if it was the adrenaline in my veins but I couldn't feel the usual pain.

"Shouldn't you be threatening to cut my dick off or something?" He asked jokingly.

"I'll rip your dick off if you're wrong and they love each other!" I warned him in a shrill voice. He winced and cupped his free hand to his groin. But then the asshole smiled.

"You'll need my dick after your recovery so you wouldn't." He said cheekily. I snarled at him as my anger burned through me still.

"He is not going to marry Sandra Clearwater!" I wailed as my last baby came out. The doctor announced three healthy girls and I couldn't have been happier. They were cleaned up and I was holding them as Jake left to tell the family. They were sleeping angels. Jake walked in with Stephanie on his shoulders and Stephen on his hip. They stood on chairs as they peered at their new sisters. I looked over as Andy came in with Sandra in tow.

"Get that fucking trash out of my sight and my babies!" I spat protectively. Her pathetic self will not go anywhere near my sweet girls….and boy. She might have my Andrew in her palm but none of my kids will be associating with her. Andy had a thunderous look on his face. Rachel walked in with Paul smiling.

"Please hold my babies," I told them as Jake picked up Cara. Rachel picked up Clara and Paul took Claire out of my grasp. The twins jumped down and huddled near their Aunt and Uncle. I struggled to get up.

"You listen to me mother. Sandy is nothing like her mom. I love her and there's nothing you can do about it," He said menacingly. It hurt to. It felt like being back stabbed. It hurt like thousands of knives in your back when it was your son. I got to my feet and when my feet hit the floor my breath whooshed out of me. The others were occupied with the babies that they didn't notice me get up. I used the railing as support to glare at him.

"I'm your mother and I will not tolerate you speaking to me like that. I will not have her in my house. Fine if you wish for your heart to be broken you can but I will not see it done in my home." I sniffed. The pain became too much because my knees buckled. I gasped as tears sprung to my eyes.

"Mom!" Andy exclaimed as the pain overtook me into a black abyss.

I woke up to the sound of beating. I could hear Jake's frantic voice.

"What do you mean she has cancer?!" It was all it took as I fell again to the darkness.

**A/N: Sequel definitely. **


End file.
